


Tranquility

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: While Leo and Takumi had deepened their relationship, Niles didn't get the chance to do the same. He doesn't mind admitting this, after all he likes pretty people, especially if they are close to him. Niles had flirted a bit with him, and once or twice it seemed like Takumi had returned it. Leo had been amused but also confused, though mostly because Takumi hadn't asked him about it. Niles' behaviour was simple to explain – he liked flirting and since he was allowed to do so with Takumi, he had used the opportunity.(Obviously, he wasn't tired of Leo's reactions to his flirting, it was just that Takumi's reactions were cute as well.)
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 4





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this story almost finished for a while now, about a year (or maybe two), but I just... never posted it for reasons which are kind of stupid, included but not limited to me forgetting about it. However I don't want to take it with me to the next year, so I forced myself to finish this. Happy Holidays, I guess.

During the war there is not much Takumi can allow himself to ask for. The quiet on the archery ranges is one thing he relies on though. It's a place not often visited by others who rather use the morning hours to practise. However, for him it is difficult to get out of bed early in the morning, nightmares keeping him awake during the night, so he seeks out the late hours.

  
  


Today he has company though.

  
  


“Prince Leo”, Takumi says to acknowledge the other one's arrival before he pulls back the string of his bow and aims.

  
  


“Is there anything I can help you with?”, he eventually asks when there is no response but a similar spoken “prince Takumi”.

  
  


“Is it an absurd idea to watch you practise?”

  
  


Yes, is his first thought. But it's rude to give him such a reply and while he wouldn't have cared before, he is trying to be less hostile. After all some of the Nohrian are making a good example and he can't fall behind them as a prince of Hoshido.

  
  


“Your retainer uses a bow. I doubt this is new to you. He seems quite skilled. I'm not using Fuji Yumi at the moment, so I assume that this isn't interesting enough.”

Leo doesn't say anything for a moment which leaves Takumi wondering. Could it be that he searches for solace? Some habit because his retainer was hurt? Unfortunately, he doesn't remember the last battle's injured.

  
  


“Well, if I destroy your concentration...”, Leo starts, turning around to leave.

  
  


“I'm perfectly focused”, Takumi says and hits the drawn bull's eye in demonstration.

  
  


He faces Leo with a smug grin but when he sees his smirk, he realises that he simply teased him. Turning away to hide an embarrassed blush, he huffs.

  
  


“Do as you please.”

  
  


“I will.”

  
  


Leo makes a pause as if he wants to add something else but leaves it at that. Takumi doesn't call him out on it and continues his practise.

*  
  


Later, he figures out that Niles was indeed injured. But when Leo shows up the next time and sits down in the shadow of a tree, Takumi already knows that he was feeling better. Not that he had asked for this information. Oboro had complained about his foul-mouth, how someone who had been on the brink of death could be on his feet again as if nothing had happened.

  
  


“You're using the bow differently”, Leo explains as if he had heard his thoughts.

  
  


Takumi wants to ask how, that there might be different teaching methods between an outlaw and an archer, but that might mean that Leo feels unwelcome and cause to leave – he doesn't want to admit it but he likes it when someone pays him attention like that.

  
  


Even if it's a Nohrian.

*

“I have a feeling that we've become an attraction of some sorts”, Takumi suddenly says, days after they settled into their newfound routine.

  
  


A day ago, their older brothers had watched them. He wonders what they might have thought about finding them like this in comparison to how their first meetings went. They hadn't really done anything together – Leo had been reading one of Takumi's books while the other one had practised his shooting.

  
  


(And they had obviously ignored the older princes.)

  
  


“It's not bad, is it?”, Leo comments, “If people want to see with their own eyes that Nohr's and Hoshido's princes get along.”

  
  


“This place provided some quiet. Now I can't do much without fearing people might watch.”

  
  


“Watch what? How you lured me into a false sense of security and now try to kill me?”

  
  


Leo seems amused by his own words, assured that this will never happen; inwardly, he wonders since when he had stopped seeing the other one's presence as a threat. But when Takumi grabs him by the collar and pulls him up, there is a second of fear, as if he was wrong – any of this emotion vanishes as soon as he feels the other one's lips against his.

  
  


Takumi tries to look smug, but he is obviously embarrassed.

  
  


“Guess again.”

  
  


Leo is speechless. Fortunately, someone else takes over for him, interrupting them before the situations turns awkward (yet making it awkward in its own way).

  
  


“May I guess as well?”

  
  


“Niles!”, Leo exclaims as he sees him approaching them, not sure what to do or say.

  
  


The retainer looks far too amused for Takumi's taste. He doesn't seem to mind the situation he interrupted, closing the distance and coming to a halt just a few metres distance in front of them.

  
  


“Your brother was searching for you. Apparently there are 'matters to be discussed'. Even though I believe you have something to talk about first, otherwise you might not be focused.”

  
  


“You're... Rude”, Takumi says in his embarrassment which only earns him a smirk; it ticks him off even more.

  
  


“Unbelievable. What kind of noble family are you from? Have some manners.”

  
  


“Noble family? Ah, he used to be a commoner”, Leo says.

  
  


“Street rat”, Niles supplies nonchalant, grinning, even when he sees Takumi's expression change; he hadn't been aware how amusing it could be, probably the one of them with the most different faces.

(If Leo hadn't been there, he might have tested how far he can actually go.)

  
  


“That's...”

  
  


Takumi doesn't seem to know what to say about this. If there is one thing he couldn't imagine than it was having a retainer who isn't a noble. Not because he cares about status – they were trained since they are young to serve them, take the task with pride. He wonders if Niles is proud to be Leo's retainer.

  
  


“I... Let's talk later”, Leo says, doesn't want to keep his brother waiting; besides, he isn't really sure what he should think about the kiss, what he wants.

  
  


Takumi just turns away and resumes his practise.

* * *

“You're barely touching me any more when we're alone.”

  
  


Niles looks up only to find that despite of addressing him, his lord's gaze is still focused on his book. He can tell that he isn't reading though. He isn't sure what he should say, so he doesn't talk. Leo registers that he has his attention and continues talking.

  
  


“Are you joining me in bed tonight?”

  
  


“Don't you have better company?”

  
  


“For example?”

  
  


“Another royal. A prince.”

  
  


Leo looks up at these words, eyebrow raised. Niles tries to act nonchalant, but he can read him well enough by now. Still, he has to make sure that what he implies is the same what he thinks he does.

  
  


“Takumi?”

  
  


“If you say so, milord.”

  
  


Leo sighs.

  
  


“I don't see why this should change anything between us.”

  
  


“It doesn't change our... my feelings. But even if I don't mind who you have besides me, I'd like to know. We established that. And I believe Lord Takumi would like to know as well. In this regard, he's prone to insecurity.”

  
  


“I will talk to him.”

  
  


“And?”

  
  


“And ask him why he did that. What he wants”, Leo adds, sighing when Niles just raises an eyebrow, continuing with, “and what I want from him.”

  
  


“Which would be?”, Niles wants to know, laughing when he sees how Leo blushes, as if he had been caught, “Oh Leo, I've seen how you look at him. Curiosity might have led you back to him once, but don't tell me that back and those arms hadn't been another reason.”

  
  


Leo just groans, which causes Niles to laugh again, though he has enough mercy not to point out that he seems to have a type.

  
  


“It's fine. I told you, didn't I? If you seem to like someone besides me as well, I'm the last person to stand in your way. No matter whether you want me in it or not.”

  
  


“I want you. This hasn't changed.”

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


It seems to be all he wanted to hear. In a matter of second, Niles closes the distance between them.

  
  


“Then allow me to take care of you, milord. The war doesn't do you any good.”

  
  


Leo huffs, but he is relieved. It was his fault, really, for keeping the whole thing at distance and not discussing it. That he was just worried about the outcome isn't an excuse he likes to rely on.

  
  


“How generous.”

  
  


“For you always, milord.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Takumi isn't sneaky. He didn't mean to be, after all the training grounds are open for anyone.

  
  


“I'm afraid Lord Leo won't show up here. Want to join me, Lord Takumi?”

  
  


Doesn't mean he really expected Niles to address him. He intended to watch and nothing more. Talking to him sounds exhausting. Just hearing him when he opens his mouth is annoying, especially for him who hates it when people pity him, something he is sure Niles will do just to get a rise out of him.

  
  


“Am I presumptuous to think you're watching _me_?", Niles continues, as if he isn't aware of his hesitation.

  
  


“Of course. Or is anyone else here wielding a bow?”

  
  


“Oh, so it's not my body your having an eye on? How disappointing.”

  
  


Takumi is missing the right words to say. How does he dare to talk like that? He isn't sure if the blush on his cheeks is from anger or embarrassment. He doesn't want to allow him this opening though. Without looking at the outlaw, he approaches the field and searches his own tree to aim at. He is aware of the other one watching him, at least as long as there is no sound of another arrow hitting a target. It's different from when Leo watched.

“Ah, a really beautiful form”, Niles says and Takumi's heart beats higher for a second, “Fuji Yumi is really something else.”

  
  


Of course he meant the bow. Takumi feels stupid for believing otherwise. Trying to keep his disappointment hidden, he turns to Niles with his chin raised.

  
  


“It is a divine weapon.”

  
  


“Truly something only a royal deserves to wield.”

  
  


Takumi is surprised that the statement lacks his usual distaste. By now he is aware of his view on nobles or anyone who used to be more fortune in life than he had been. The way the tends to treat them, with a lack of respect which they don't deserve in his eyes.

  
  


“That's rather honest of you.”

  
  


Niles shrugs, more of a smile than smirk on his lips. Another surprise.

  
  


“Well, Lord Leo wields one as well. It would be stupid to curse it then. Brynhildr chose him wisely.”

  
  


“Just as you decided to follow him?”

  
  


Takumi surprises himself with the question, but he doesn't look away, waiting for a response Niles gives him without hesitation.

  
  


“No, he decided it the night he spared me. But I guess by now I'd decide to follow him everywhere.”

  
  


It does make him feel uncomfortable to talk about it so openly tough, so Takumi turns away again and starts shooting. It's not long before he hears the other moving as well.

The silence for half an hour is rather pleasing.

  
  


*

  
  


“Can we talk?”

  
  


Takumi eyes Leo suspiciously. It's been a while since he kissed him, but until now he hadn't done anything or said something. But he nods. Leo appears to be thankful.

  
  


“I don't want you to believe I'm a fool. The relationship to my retainer is... difficult yet simple. If I weren't his liege he might be my lover but if he hadn't been my retainer I might not have come to like him as much as I do. Niles believed that I should tell you this before making a next step.”

  
  


Takumi tries to keep listening without imagining a worst case scenario. He probably should have asked first instead of kissing him, He hadn't been aware that their relationship had been like this and feels horrible. Thankfully, it doesn't show on his face, otherwise Leo wouldn't have continued.

  
  


“I do appreciate your presence as well... and enjoy it. I don't know how things are in Hoshido... to be honest I'm also not sure how common it is in Nohr... we don't talk about these things openly. Or as open as we should. Niles is actually the one who addressed it.”

  
  


Finally, he stops talking. The fact that Takumi doesn't answer makes him nervous though.

  
  


“I mean, there are stories that it's not unusual to take someone during the time of war, almost a logical consequence to unwind. I don't think that... my feelings are just because of the war. However if you believe that – ”

“Oh, shut up.”

  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  


Leo is more irritated than angered to be interrupted, yet Takumi doesn't care.

  
  


“So you're telling me that you and your retainer talked about you liking me?”

  
  


“We're partners in some way, it would have been unfair otherwise. That's also why I was telling you this now. I need you to be on the same page, so that you don't feel cheated on.”

  
  


“Why should I feel so?”

  
  


“Because I would really like to kiss you while still being able to like Niles. He doesn't mind, but I have no idea how you – ”

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“It's what you want, right? I believe I can manage that. Besides, who knows what happens once we established a peace treaty. We are both princes with duties.”

  
  


Leo seems not pleased with this reply which confuses Takumi slightly. Since when did he disapprove of an answer he wanted to hear?

  
  


“You know I was also asking what you want.”

  
  


Takumi remains silent.

  
  


“Just to be clear, I'm not asking you to sleep with my retainer”, Leo says, trying not so smile when he sees him blush, “I simply would like to spend time with you like I do with Niles. Romantically speaking.”

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“Really.”

  
  


It surprises Takumi how relieved Leo looks. It's not like it had been a loss. If he had said no, he still had Niles to kiss and hold. What a weird guy. But that's why he likes him. Huh. Now that he thinks about it, it's not so difficult to admit to himself. Unfortunately, because of this revelation, he misses what Leo says, only catching the last words.

“– my tent.”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“Not what you're thinking”, Leo explains, realising how suggestive his words sounded even though in his embarrassment he isn't aware that Takumi barely listened, “I mean, you can show me this shogi of yours first.”

  
  


“I could kiss you here as well”, Takumi says without thinking.

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


Leo is blushing. It's cute, he thinks. So he kisses him. And since they don't get interrupted this time, the Nohrian prince kisses him back.

* * *

[The war is over.

It doesn't mean that things go back to normal at once.

Whatever normal meant for each of the three of them.]

  
  


* * *

Takumi shouldn't feel this much panic sleeping in the Nohrian castle. But it's enough of a trigger to relive things in his dreams which cause him to wake up in fear. His body trembles and even curling up doesn't seem to help. He hates this. Hates himself for being so weak now that there seems to be peace, on paper at least.

He considers to seek out Hinata. He wouldn't ask questions, just allow Takumi to enter the room and watch him sleep, even if he as a retainer is supposed to watch over him. Then he remembers that the retainers share a room and the least thing he wants is Saizou seeing him in this state, so he changes the direction.

  
  


Takumi doesn't mean to knock. But when he ends up in front of Leo's room, it's what he does and he is even more surprised when he actually answers the door, albeit a bit grumpy.

  
  


“I'm sorry”, is the first thing which comes of Takumi's mouth, seeing Leo this dishevelled.

  
  


It had been a long day of political talks in which Leo had been more invested in than Takumi who simply came in a role of an ambassador. However this short annoyance is replaced by confusion when Leo realises that it's Takumi in front of his door and maybe a bit of concern when he takes in how he holds himself.

  
  


“Would you like to join us?”

  
  


His expression softens and he steps aside to allow Takumi a look inside. It's Niles he sees under the cover, more awake than the two of them but staying put. He just shrugs when Takumi looks at him, wondering if it's okay for him as well or if he just follows an order.

  
  


“I don't mind”, Niles says, mostly to please Leo who almost rolls his eyes again

  
  


While Leo and Takumi had deepened their relationship, Niles didn't get the chance to do the same. He doesn't mind admitting this, after all he likes pretty people, especially if they are close to him. Niles had flirted a bit with him, and once or twice it seemed like Takumi had returned it. Leo had been amused but also confused, though mostly because Takumi hadn't asked him about it. Niles' behaviour was simple to explain – he liked flirting and since he was allowed to do so with Takumi, he had used the opportunity.

(Obviously, he wasn't tired of Leo's reactions to his flirting, it was just that Takumi's reactions were cute as well.)

  
  


While Niles doesn't seem to mind, Takumi is too shaken to really think about the deeper implications. He might regret it in the morning, but for now being close to Leo calms him. And even Niles' presence doesn't sound as bad as he suspected.

  
  


“Yes please.”

  
  


*

  
  


Niles is used to certain things. One of these is waking up next to Leo in bed, when it's not yet morning and Niles can wrap his arm around him, pulling him close to his chest. Just an hour before he'd have to get up first and attend to his duty.

  
  


So when he lazily wraps an arm around the body next to him, eye still closed, he doesn't expect anything unusual.

  
  


When he does finally manage to open his eye, slightly confused because this body feels different, he is meet with a unusual silent Takumi. A moment of uncertainty follows. Niles lifts his arm, pulling away, carefully not to shock him; he doesn't want to get punched early in the morning.

(If there is one thing he learnt early, then it's that Takumi does not like being touched without being told beforehand).

  
  


They stare at each other for a while longer. Niles isn't sure what he is thinking about but he himself already forms a plan to escape the wrath of royal siblings.

  
  


“This is amusing. I expected screaming at this point.”

  
  


Niles turns his head to the end of the bed, a chair in which his lord is sitting on coming to view. He's already dressed, wearing a tunic but no armour, a book in his hands. Niles immediately sits up straight, ready to jump out of the bed. A retainer should never wake later than their liege is what he had been taught at the beginning and while this doesn't matter any more, Niles still dislikes getting up later.

  
  


“Don't worry. There are no duties today. I will ask a maid to bring you breakfast so you can sleep in.”

  
  


Leo leaves no room for complaint when he gets up and leaves the room. Niles furrows his brow. He should probably get dressed, he's wearing barely anything while Takumi seems to wear a... something from Hoshido which looks like this Yukata thing Selena once had, just less colourful. Too hot to sleep in, he thinks, but for someone from Hoshido the castle is certainly rather cold.

  
  


There is just one little thing keeping him from getting up: Takumi is still starring at him.

  
  


“I know I'm handsome but getting ogled so early in the morning is a bit embarrassing.”

  
  


It does the trick and causes Takumi to turn away. Niles has to admit that he does look pretty with the slight blush.

  
  


Leo seems a bit disappointed when he sees that Niles is wearing his clothes once he comes back. Not that these are much in the first place. He wiggles his eyebrows. Leo rolls with his eyes but smiles. Then his gaze shifts to Takumi.

  
  


“I hope you slept well.”

  
  


“Yeah, sorry about this.” About the mess I am, he thinks but doesn't say because he hates pity and Leo is the type of guy to hand it out for free if his counterpart gives him the option.

  
  


Leo shakes his head.

  
  


“Don't. I said that I liked you not just because of the war and yet I didn't really look after you here. I asked my brother to spend the day with you and show you around. Show you what Nohr currently is and could be.”

  
  


Takumi isn't sure what to say to that. Niles seems to know what to say but remains silent and only when there is a knock on the door does he move, accepting a tray with food from a maid.

  
  


There seems to be a lot to talk about, but for now, breakfast in bed sounds like a good start.

  
  


*

  
  


“May I kiss him?”

  
  


Normally, Leo would tell him that he should ask Niles, the person he wants to kiss, and not him as if he was someone to be given away. But he understands what he is referring to, that the two of them are actually trying to sort out the feelings between them, not to mention his and Niles relationship so far.

  
  


“Go ahead.”

  
  


Even though he is told that, Takumi hesitates and so it's Niles who takes the initiative. He cups his cheeks and leans forward to capture his lips. He soon feels one hand on his hips. It's a bit overwhelming, that Niles isn't as shy as Leo had been. But it feels nice. Yet he can't help feeling insecure with the knowledge that Leo is watching them. As if he read his thoughts, Niles breaks the kiss, lips moving along his jaw.

  
  


“It's okay”, he whispers in his ear, on hand brushing against his cheek, “Leo loves watching, he doesn't mind less experience. Come, let me show you.”

  
  


Takumi allows Niles to lift him so that he can sit on the desk. Even though they are in Leo's study, there are thankfully no documents or books he's crumbling. Not that he's thinking about it now, but it's something he would think and be embarrassed about later. Right now, he's focused on Niles in front of him. And his arms which had easily lifted him up; he might be a bit weak for them, something he definitely shares with Leo.

  
  


“Okay?”, Niles wants to know.

  
  


Is this okay? Well, it is certainly not how he'd have expected the evening to go. Not after they had spent the additional week of his stay showing him around. But thinking about his return, how he wouldn't be able to come back for probably another year, he doesn't allow himself to hesitate. Not now. Takumi wraps his arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him.

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


*

  
  


By now Takumi should know that planning a surprise visit is not a good idea, yet he had been giddy to meet them again and jumped on the possibility to visit Nohr. No, to see the other two. Letters just weren't enough. Now he regrets it a bit. Takumi didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he hears his name, he can't help himself.

  
  


“Why don't you invite him to stay in Nohr?”

  
  


“So that he leaves his homeland?”

  
  


“You have your duties here to help Xander. King Ryoma can live without him.”

  
  


“Yes, but listen to you: It sounds like he isn't needed, as if his brother doesn't need _him_.”

  
  


“I didn't mean it like that. Nohr is different than Hoshido.”

  
  


“I know. I bet he knows that too.”

  
  


“But he couldn't help thinking about it, right? That he is less worth?”

  
  


There is a short pause. Takumi can't see them and fears that they will see him if he moves to look trough the slightly ajar door. Then Niles speaks up again.

  
  


“Maybe I should ask him. Coming from an outlaw he might – don't look at me like this.”

  
  


“I don't know what you think, but Takumi doesn't like it when you talk about yourself like this.”

  
  


“No, _you_ don't like it. He shouldn't –”

  
  


Takumi almost wants to step in and agree with Leo, to tell him that he might see him as an outlaw and isn't happy about the things he did, but also that he isn't worth less because of his class. But it would blow his cover and he isn't ready for the conversation they would have, so he stays put and thanks Leo for whatever he is doing to stop Niles from talking.

  
  


“Okay, okay, I'm good, please don't do that”, Niles says and when nothing follows for a while, Takumi takes it as a cue to leave; he needs to digest this information first before facing them.

* * *

  
  


“You're cuddly today”, Takumi remarks.

  
  


Niles nuzzles the crook of his neck in reply. He hasn't seen him in a while. The castle at the border of Nohr they currently stay in is a perfect opportunity to see Takumi who is on an ambassador mission to confirm Nohr's effort at rebuilding, something Hoshido had insisted on in the peace treaty.

  
  


The castle is not big, but once it is not in danger of falling apart, it will provide a place for the villages nearby to pledge to for help, so that those don't have to make the long way to the king. Niles isn't sure who Xander wants to place as a lord in this castle, establishing a new territory to govern, but he is sure that he'd chose carefully to avoid corruption.

  
  


“Leo won't be able to join us for a while.”

  
  


“Busy again? He is really needed, huh? Hoshido had been more stable, so we didn't have the same problems... Ryoma is good at dealing with this alone. Not to mention Saizou helping him.”

  
  


Niles listens, doesn't think much of it when he kisses along his neck. Damn, he really missed Takumi. Letters might have been enough to cover the distance in the feeling department, but Niles is someone who needs to touch, to feel his partners once in a while. Make sure that it is real. Takumi however, seems more interested in talking. Even though he's sitting in Niles's lap which – in his own humble outlaw opinion – is a pretty nice position.

  
  


“Do you think they would mind if I left and lived here?”

  
  


This stops him though. Niles takes him by his shoulder and gently pushes him back so that he can look Takumi in the eyes.

  
  


“You heard what we said”, he concludes.

  
  


He wonders if he should apologise. Niles thumbs brushes his lips to silence him before he can do though.

  
  


“I don't know your king enough to judge this. But a brother would never blame another one for his decision. Even though it's not an easy one.”

  
  


Takumi doesn't answer at first. Niles does not expect him to say anything, so of course he says those damn three word he'd the least expected.

  
  


Being close to so many people over the war, Niles had heard of different situations in which an 'I love you' had been uttered. Not often the same, they always depended on the timing. So far, he himself hadn't told them to Leo when he'd been awake while Leo kept those to himself for other reasons.

  
  


Unfortunately, Niles' first reaction is a disbelieving short laugh. A huff follows. Niles immediately realises his mistake when he feels Takumi tense up.

  
  


“I'm sorry.”

  
  


Takumi doesn't look him in the eyes. He'd like to kiss him but fears it would be not taken well and just embraces him.

  
  


“I was just surprised. To have a prince admitting to like me and not just my service in bed... honestly doesn't sound true.”

  
  


“I wouldn't lie about that.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


Niles can be honest and serious when he wants to be and Takumi would never doubt him. That's why he doesn't regret saying it. He really loves him as well as Leo and if the other prince had been here as well, he would have repeated his words.

But in this moment, it had been Niles who had been level-headed and told him not to worry. Who made him realise that the decision isn't difficult, not any more, because he realised that he loves them. Right, maybe he should talk to his brother first. And then Leo. But now he had to show Niles how much he had missed touching him as well.

  
  


“Fine, I forgive you.”

  
  


(Niles does not return the confession, but Takumi is okay with this – when he'd say them, it's going to be on his own terms.)

* * *

  
  


Cyrkensia is beautiful, even after the war. But Leo thinks that nothing compares to his lovers. He's sitting on the balcony in on of the inns, looking at the stars. He has never been as calm as Niles watching them nor does he find joy in them like Takumi had once Niles had taken them stargazing. But he does appreciate the view and maybe it's the thought that the other two would love it which brings a smile to his lips.

  
  


Occasionally, his glance would shift to the bed where said lovers were. Niles on his back, one arm wrapped around Takumi whose head rests on his naked chest. The dancing performance hadn't been their cup of tea but they had behaved and appreciated the dancer's efforts, so the evening had been nice.

  
  


And maybe when they visit Hoshido next time, Takumi will bring them along to the local theatre which he had told them about. But for now, this here was enough until they will return to Nohr again. With Takumi. It makes him feel unbelievable happy, the mere thought of waking up next to them, knowing that they are still there. Won't leave for weeks, months, again.

  
  


He really loves them, doesn't he?

  
  


His hand reaches for a little bag he is wearing with a leather band around his neck, hidden under his clothes for the past days and hidden longer than that in his bottom drawer. He sighs. A few days. Just a few more to strengthen this resolve.

  
  


Then he would make sure that the rest of the kingdom knows how much he loves them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it! 
> 
> (Hmu if you think that I forgot a tag/warning, I'm just glad that I've finally somehow finished this.)


End file.
